Escenas
by Lali w
Summary: Una serie de "one shots" inspirados en determinadas escenas de O&P que no tendrán relación unos con otros, hasta podrían contradecirse. Sigo con mis otras fictions pero a veces no me puedo contener. Espero que les gusten estas pequeñas historias.
1. Es mala educación mirar fijo

**Es mala educación mirar fijo**

Esta escena transcurre en Netherfield mientras Elizabeth cuida a Jane durante su enfermedad.

Estaban sentados uno frente a otro en el salón de Netherfield. Habían terminado de cenar hacía un rato y mientras los demás jugaban a las cartas ellos habían optado por un libro pero cuando Lizzie levantó la vista encontró al señor Darcy mirándola fijamente una vez más y ya no pudo aguantar.

"¿Acaso sus padres no le enseñaron que es mala educación mirar fijo?", preguntó ella con una mezcla de enojo y exasperación.

Si Darcy sintió algo ante ese ataque se cuidó bien de demostrarlo aunque Lizzie creyó percibir algo en sus ojos.

"Sí me lo enseñaron y tiene razón. Discúlpeme por favor", respondió él con una humildad que la sorprendió aunque no se convenció de que fuera sincero.

"Lo disculpo si me explica por qué siempre me mira así", retrucó Lizzie.

Darcy se quedó unos momentos en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla, luego se inclinó hacia adelante como para contarle una confidencia y ella no pudo menos que imitarlo.

"No la miraba, _la admiraba_", dijo él por fin y entonces fue Lizzie la sorprendida y aunque también se cuidó de no demostrarlo un leve sonrojo la delató.

Lizzie se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con desconfianza.

"Por lo que dijo el otro día en el baile no parecía que usted encontrara en mi nada para admirar", le dijo con un tono que no dejaba dudas del efecto que ese comentario había causado en ella.

Darcy se echó también hacia atrás e hizo un gesto de entendimiento.

"Ese día no estaba de humor y Bingley me insistía constantemente con que bailara, ni siquiera la miré bien", explicó con absoluta calma. "Si la hubiera mirado igual no habría bailado pero definitivamente tampoco habría dicho lo que dije."

Lizzie se quedó mirándolo, sin poder decir palabra, y él le sostuvo la mirada por un tiempo indeterminado que a ambos les pareció una eternidad.

"Entonces ¿me disculpa?", preguntó él después de un rato y Lizzie no pudo determinar si su tono de arrepentimiento era genuino.

"Sí, pero no lo vuelva a hacer", respondió ella finalmente mientras se levantaba para irse.

Darcy se levantó también por cortesía y la miró obligándola a levantar la vista porque él era mucho más alto que ella.

"Le prometo… que voy a disimular más", le dijo con una media sonrisa de satisfacción y Lizzie sintió que se merecía una bofetada pero en lugar de dársela prefirió alejarse.

Toda la escena había sido seguida atentamente por Caroline Bingley que, como siempre, había malinterpretado la interacción entre su adorado señor Darcy y su odiada señorita Bennet, creyendo que estaban discutiendo una vez más. Por eso se alegró cuando vio que Elizabeth se alejaba aunque le intrigó ver que una sonrisa asomó en su rostro en cuanto le dio la espalda a Darcy.

"¿Por qué la sonrisa querida Eliza, salió usted victoriosa del duelo verbal?", le preguntó segura de entender lo que pasaba y mientras Lizzie se puso roja como un tomate, Darcy disimuló la risa con una tos muy mal fingida.

'_Maldición!'_, pensó Lizzie y salió del salón balbuceando que debía ir a ver a Jane.


	2. Otra copita de licor

_Este relato es una alternativa de la cena en Rosings, versión O&P 2005, cuando una tormenta les impide a los habitantes de Hunsford volver a su casa y Elizabeth toma un poquito más de la cuenta en su intento por endulzar el maltrato que le propina Lady Catherine_.

_Varias partes del diálogo pertenecen a JA._

**Otra copita de licor, por favor **

'_Qué mujer más insoportable'_, pensaba Elizabeth mientras aguantaba como podía las preguntas de Lady Catherine, _'Y para colmo es ella la que me considera impertinente a mí!'_

Un camarero, viendo su copa vacía, se acercó a ella con la jarra de vino y Elizabeth asintió indicándole que le sirviera. Entonces sintió la mirada de desaprobación del señor Darcy por enésima vez. _'¿Y éste qué se cree? Se atreve a mirarme así sólo porque tomo un poquito de vino pero no dice nada ante la mala educación de su odiosa tía.' _

"¿Ha sido ya presentada en sociedad alguna de sus hermanas menores, señorita Bennet?", preguntó Lady Catherine.

"Sí, señora, todas."

"¡Todas! ¡Cómo! ¿Las cinco a la vez? ¡Qué extraño! Y usted es sólo la segunda. ¡Las menores presentadas en sociedad antes de casarse las mayores! Sus hermanas deben de ser muy jóvenes…"

"Sí; la menor no tiene aún dieciséis años. Quizá es demasiado joven para haber sido presentada en sociedad. Pero en realidad, señora, creo que sería muy injusto que las hermanas menores no pudieran disfrutar de la sociedad y de sus amenidades, por el hecho de que las mayores no tuviesen medios o ganas de casarse pronto. La última de las hijas tiene tanto derecho a los placeres de la juventud como la primera. Demorarlos por ese motivo creo que no sería lo más adecuado para fomentar el cariño fraternal y la delicadeza de pensamiento.", Lizzie sabía que esa respuesta no serviría para aplacar a Su Señoría, sino todo lo contrario, pero francamente ya estaba harta de responder con corrección cuando a preguntas hechas con desprecio.

"¡Caramba!", dijo Su Señoría. "Para ser usted tan joven da sus opiniones de modo muy resuelto. Dígame, ¿qué edad tiene?"

"Con tres hermanas detrás ya crecidas", contestó Elizabeth sonriendo, "Su Señoría no puede esperar que se lo confiese."

"No puede usted tener más de veinte, estoy segura; así que no necesita ocultar su edad."

"Aún no he cumplido los veintiuno", admitió Lizzie esperando sinceramente que esa fuera la última pregunta.

Lady Catherine abrió la boca como para continuar con la inquisición pero, por primera vez en la noche, el señor Darcy hizo algo útil, echó su silla hacia atrás e hizo el ademán de levantarse recordándole a su tía, con ese simple movimiento, que ya era hora de dejar el comedor. Como era costumbre los hombres se retiraron al estudio a beber unos tragos y las mujeres se dirigieron al salón de música y Elizabeth notó que mientras todas las damas tomaban té, Anne de Bourgh bebía el licor de cerezas que, disimulada pero constantemente, le servía su acompañante, la señorita Jenkinson. Lizzie debió haber mirado la botella con ansias porque Anne le ofreció una copa sin decir nada. El licor era delicioso y bastante fuerte. _'Este debe ser el antídoto contra la lengua viperina de su madre'_, pensó Lizzie mirando comprensivamente a la señorita de Bourgh.

Apenas había terminado la primera copa cuando los caballeros regresaron, a juzgar por la cara de aburrimiento del señor Darcy y el Coronel Fitzwilliam, el señor Collins los había abrumado rápidamente con su incesante parloteo. Lizzie se sintió aliviada cuando el Coronel se sentó a su lado y rápidamente entablaron una fluida conversación que llamó la atención de Lady Catherine que demandó saber de qué hablaban. Al saber que el tema era la música se sintió compelida a participar ya que ella, aunque no sabía tocar, era, obviamente, una experta. Pasó entonces a elogiar a la señorita Darcy, que según las elogiosas -y, para sorpresa de Lizzie- cariñosas palabras del señor Darcy era una pianista eximia, sin perder la oportunidad de criticar a Elizabeth por su falta de práctica. Entonces el Coronel le pidió que tocara y ella accedió, con tal de no escuchar más a la dueña de casa.

El coronel puso su silla a su lado. Lady Catherine escuchó la mitad de la canción y luego siguió hablando, como antes, a su otro sobrino, hasta que Darcy la dejó y dirigiéndose con su habitual cautela hacia el piano, se colocó de modo que pudiese ver el rostro de la hermosa intérprete. Elizabeth reparó en lo que hacía y a la primera pausa oportuna se volvió hacia él con una amplia sonrisa y le dijo:

"¿Pretende atemorizarme, viniendo a escucharme con esa seriedad? Yo no me asusto, aunque su hermana toque tan bien. Hay una especie de terquedad en mí, que nunca me permite que me intimide nadie. Por el contrario, mi valor crece cuando alguien intenta intimidarme."

"No le diré que se ha equivocado", repuso Darcy, "porque no cree usted sinceramente que tenía intención alguna de alarmarla; y he tenido el placer de conocerla lo bastante para saber que se complace a veces en sustentar opiniones que de hecho no son suyas."

Elizabeth se rió ante esa descripción de sí misma y se alegró genuinamente por primera vez en la velada. La conversación continúo con la participación del coronel Fitzwilliam y a expensas del señor Darcy que, reconoció ella, no se amedrentó ante sus burlas y hasta reconoció su poca habilidad para conversar con personas recién conocidas. Luego de ese intercambio la presencia del señor Darcy fue cada vez menos intimidante para Elizabeth, no porque le agradara más, se dijo, sino porque lo conocía un poco mejor.

Media hora después Lizzie dejó de tocar y miró significativamente a Charlotte considerando que ya era hora de irse. La señora Collins asintió y se dirigió a su marido para proponérselo pero, en ese momento, el mayordomo se acercó a Lady Catherine y el susurró algo al oído, algo que no fue de su agrado, sin dudas, por la expresión que puso.

"Temo que la lluvia que escuchamos durante la cena se convirtió en una tormenta muy fuerte y aún no ha dejado de llover", les comunicó Su Señoría. "Mi personal se ha aventurado al exterior y me informan que los caminos están intransitables. No podrán regresar hoy a la casa parroquial, deberán pasar la noche aquí", concluyó con un tono plagado del mismo disgusto que sintieron todos ante esa inesperada situación. Todos excepto el señor Collins que recibió la noticia como una bendición del cielo.

"No puede ser tan grave!", exclamaron Lizzie y Darcy al mismo tiempo y casi con las mismas palabras. La coincidencia los sorprendió y luego de mirarse por un segundo, ambos desviaron la mirada.

'_¿Pasar la noche aquí, con esta gente? Por favor, no!'_, pensó Elizabeth.

'_¿Otra noche con Elizabeth bajo el mismo techo como en Netherfield? Por favor, no'_, pensó Darcy.

"No hay otro remedio lamentablemente", dijo Lady Catherine acentuando la última palabra. "Tardaran un tiempo en arreglar sus habitaciones, juguemos a las cartas mientras tanto."

Ante una seña suya dos doncellas se apresuraron a desplegar las mesas de juego. Lady Catherine se sentó con sus sobrinos y Charlotte dejando a Elizabeth con Anne, Mary Lucas y el señor Collins. Lo único bueno de ese arreglo fue que la señorita de Bourgh trajo consigo su licor de cerezas y lo compartió muy generosamente con Lizzie.

Al cabo de un tiempo, que a todos les pareció eterno, el mayordomo anunció que las habitaciones estaban listas y, con alivio, se retiraron a descansar. Los invitados fueron alojados en el ala de invitados y, en cuanto entró a su habitación, Lizzie rió al ver una botella de licor de cerezas sobre la mesita junto a la ventana. _'Tengo que recordar agradecerle a la señorita de Bourgh'_, se dijo mientras se servía.

…

Dos o tres (o cuatro) copas después, aún no tenía sueño y pensó que tal vez un libro la ayudaría. Bajó las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido y de no perder el equilibrio, _'Me parece que tomé un poquito de más'_, pensó risueña. Abrió una puerta y luego otra sin encontrar lo que buscaba hasta que escuchó el sonido del piano. _'¿Quién podrá estar tocando a esta hora?'_, pensó mientras se acercaba con cuidado al salón de música esperando encontrar a la señorita Jenkinson tal vez. Pero no, había un hombre allí, no llevaba chaqueta ni corbata, tenía el chaleco desabrochado y la camisa arremangada dejando a la vista sus fuertes brazos, las manos grandes tocaban las teclas con soltura y gracia. Lizzie subió entonces la mirada hasta su rostro, era bello, masculino, un mechón de cabello le caía sobre la frente acariciándola cada vez que se movía, tenía los ojos abiertos pero perdidos en alguna ensoñación, se lo veía muy relajado y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su hermosa boca.

El licor definitivamente había hecho efecto porque a Lizzie le tomó varios segundos unir el hombre con el nombre y cuando lo logró tuvo que taparse la boca para no exclamar en voz alta: _'Es el señor Darcy!'_. Su asombro no podía ser mayor. ¿El señor Darcy tocaba? Claro, por qué no, si su hermana lo hacía era muy probable que él también hubiera aprendido. ¿El señor Darcy era capaz de relajarse? Al parecer sí, al menos cuando nadie lo veía. ¿El señor Darcy sonreía? Seguro debía ser una linda sonrisa. Todo esto pensaba Lizzie mientras lo miraba como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

"Hip!", '_Ups ¿esa fui yo?'_, pensó Lizzie mortificada. Y sí, había sido ella porque enseguida el señor Darcy levantó la vista.

"¿Señorita Elizabeth?", preguntó Darcy totalmente asombrado.

"Disssculpe señor Darrrcy, no lo quise molestar", respondió ella y se dio cuenta de que arrastraba un poco las palabras.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Perrrrfectamente", respondió Lizzie y para demostrárselo se acercó a él pero algo la hizo trastabillar y casi se cae. Darcy la miró con preocupación e hizo el ademán de levantarse pero ella enseguida recuperó el equilibrio y enderezando los hombros se dirigió hacia el piano con dignidad aunque tuvo que tomarse muy fuerte para mantener la estabilidad. "No sabía que tocaba", le dijo.

"Un poco", replicó él y ahora que estaban cerca pudo oler el aroma a licor de cerezas que despedía su rosada boca. "Veo que mi prima compartió con usted su pequeño secreto", le dijo después sin poder resistir la oportunidad de burlarse un poquito de ella.

"Ssssí, la señorita Anne fue mmmuy generosa conmigo. -Hip!-", admitió Lizzie desplegando su preciosa sonrisa y Darcy no pudo evitar sonreír también, en gesto que asombró agradablemente a Elizabeth. "Señor Darcy, qué hermosa sonrisa!", le dijo ella con una alegría tal que el corazón de Darcy dio un salto.

"Eh… gracias… Señorita Elizabeth", fue todo lo que pudo contestar mientras sentía el calor subiendo por sus mejillas.

"Oh vamos, no sea tímido! -Hip!-", exclamó dándole un golpecito en el brazo. "Debería sonreír más a menudo, siempre está usted tan serio y es tanto más agradable cuando sonríe", dijo Lizzie haciendo un encantador mohín con los labios que le dieron a Darcy unos enormes deseos de besarla.

Entonces Darcy se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado de la situación. Estaban solos en medio de la noche, él en mangas de camisa y ella algo _alegre_ a causa del licor y estaban cerca, muy cerca, y ella estaba tan linda! _'Esto no puede ser'_, pensó Darcy poniéndose serio otra vez.

"Lo ve, ahí está otra vez! Ya se enojó", dijo Lizzie.

"¿Qué dice?"

"Se enojó, lo sé porque tiene el ceño fruncido otra vez. Así", le dijo tratando de imitarlo de una forma encantadora.

"¿Tan feo soy cuando estoy serio?", le preguntó fingiendo enojo.

"Noooo, usted nunca se ve feo, antipático sí -Hip!-, pero ¿feo? Jamás!"

Lizzie respondió con toda inocencia pero sus palabras tuvieron para Darcy un significado muy profundo. _'¿Será posible que me encuente atractivo?'_, pensó esperanzado y aunque su sentido de la propiedad le indicaba que no continuara con ese juego, no se pudo resistir.

"¿Entonces usted cree que me vendría bien relajarme un poco más?", le preguntó.

"Claro! Además, mire, ya se le está formando una arruga. ¿Ve? aquí", mientras hablaba Lizzie estiró su mano y le acarició la frente, justo entre las cejas, tratando de suavizarle la expresión, totalmente ignorante de las emociones que ese simple gesto podía provocar.

Darcy sintió que su corazón se detenía. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba, en realidad era la primera vez que cualquier mujer lo tocaba, con excepción de su madre y su hermana (no contaba a las -pocas- _mujeres de la vida _con las que había estado porque esos encuentros le habían producido poca satisfacción y ninguna emoción), y nunca antes había sentido nada remotamente parecido. Elizabeth no era ella misma, eso era obvio, pero se decía que los niños y los borrachos siempre decían la verdad y Darcy deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera cierto porque eran justamente _esas_ caricias de _esa_ mujer lo que soñaba para el resto de su vida. Su expresión se suavizó ante estos pensamientos y Elizabeth sonrió contenta por haber logrado su objetivo.

"Mucho mejor", dijo retirando su mano y Darcy la extrañó inmediatamente. "Hágame caso y va a conseguir esposa rápidamente."

"¿Y qué le hace pensar que estoy buscando esposa?", preguntó Darcy intrigado.

"Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa -Hip!-", respondió ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Ah! y dígame señorita Elizabeth ¿tiene alguien para recomendarme? Porque llevo soltero casi 30 años y aún no la he encontrado", le dijo Darcy con tono juguetón.

"Bueno -Hip!-", respondió Lizzie aceptando el desafío, "si fuera por su tía usted estaría casado con la señorita Anne pero me parece que eso no va a pasar. ¿Me equivoco?", Darcy negó con la cabeza. "La siguiente candidata es obvia: la señorita Bingley", sentenció Lizzie.

Darcy reconoció que eso podía ser obvio para muchos, especialmente para la susodicha, pero le daba curiosidad saber por qué Elizabeth lo consideraba así.

"¿Y por qué le parece obvio, si me permite preguntar?"

"Porque tiene todo lo que usted dijo admirar en una mujer. Es linda -aunque no tanto como mi Jane, por supuesto-, es la hermana de su mejor amigo y es refinada, tal como usted quería. -Hip!- Tiene un conocimiento profundo de música, canto, dibujo, baile y lenguas modernas, posee un algo especial en su aire y manera de andar, en su tono de voz, en su trato y modo de expresarse", explicó Lizzie haciendo una imitación casi perfecta de la afectada señorita Bingley no sólo con la voz sino también con los movimientos causando en Darcy una genuina carcajada.

"Me temo señorita Elizabeth que esta vez no ha acertado. La señorita Bingley no me interesa en lo más mínimo", aclaró Darcy todavía riendo.

"A mí me parecía pero pobrecita, se va a morir cuando lo sepa!", dijo Lizzie con un dejo de tristeza.

"¿Le preocupa?"

"No realmente. -Hip!- ¿Y no hay ninguna dama en la ciudad que le interese?", Darcy negó con la cabeza. "¿Ninguna? ¿En serio?", Darcy volvió a negar. "Eso no puede ser! Debemos encontrarle a alguien, yo lo voy a ayudar -Hip!-", al decir esto Lizzie se movió a su lado y con un movimiento de cadera muy poco delicado lo obligó a dejarle lugar en el banco del piano. Luego se dio vuelta a mirarlo y le dijo: "Le voy a hacer unas preguntas y usted va a contestar rápido."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Chst!. ¿Rubia o morena?"

"Morena", Darcy no sabía bien en qué terminaría eso pero decidió seguirle el juego.

"¿Robusta o delgada?"

"Delgada."

"¿Alta o baja?"

"No muy alta."

"¿Ojos azules, verdes o marrones?"

"Marrones."

"¿Recatada o atrevida?"

"Atrevida."

"¿En serio? ¿Inteligente o tonta?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Vamos señor Darcy! Ambos sabemos que muchos hombres desprecian a las mujeres inteligentes porque los hacen ver tontos a ellos. -Hip!- ¿Entonces?"

"Inteligente, sin dudas."

"Listo, ahí tiene! La mujer que usted desea es morena, delgada, no muy alta, de ojos marrones, inteligente y atrevida. -Hip!-" Darcy se dio cuenta de que el licor realmente había nublado la mente de Elizabeth, de otro modo no se le habría escapado que se estaba describiendo a si misma. "¿Conoce alguien así?"

"Tal vez."

"Entonces debe prometerme que la próxima vez que la vea debe sonreírle -Hip!-"

"¿Y nada más?"

"Ahora que he visto su sonrisa, dudo que necesite algo más para conquistarla", le dijo Elizabeth y él no pudo evitar sonreír pero entonces notó que los ojos de Lizzie se iluminaban con una luz especial y por un momento temió que hubiera recobrado la sobriedad, por suerte fue sólo un instante y enseguida ella dejó escapara otro hipo y se cubrió la boca avergonzada. "Me parece que tengo que retirarme señor Darrrrcy", dijo y se levantó tambaleando.

"La acompaño", dijo él levantándose a su vez.

"No hace falta -Hip!- Estoy perfectamente biennnn. Buenas noches", dijo Lizzie y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero una vez que estuvo en el pasillo se detuvo y miró hacia ambos lados desconcertada.

Darcy esperó divertido hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que no sabía adonde debía dirigirse y se volvió a mirarlo mortificada. Entonces, sin decir nada, se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo. La ayudó a subir lentamente la escalera y luego la condujo por el pasillo del ala de huéspedes hasta la puerta de su habitación.

"Mmmuchas graciasss señor Darcy", le dijo cuando llegaron.

"Fue un placer señorita Elizabeth", respondió Darcy y antes de soltarle la mano la llevó a sus labios y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le besó suavemente los nudillos. "Dulces sueños."

Lizzie cerró la puerta y se quitó el vestido y los zapatos rápidamente. Luego se tiró sobre la cama pesadamente. Estaba tan cansada! Sin quitarse la ropa se tapó con la manta , se acurrucó sobre un costado y apoyó el rostro sobre su mano, la misma mano que él le había besado. A los pocos segundos Elizabeth estaba dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

…

A la mañana siguiente Lizzie se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y le costó varios minutos reconocer dónde estaba. Al final recordó que estaba en Rosings y que habían pasado allí la noche por culpa de la tormenta. Se levantó y abrió las cortinas de un tirón, la luz del sol casi la ciega pero su alegría fue inmensa al ver que el día estaba hermoso y por fin podrían salir de allí. Una doncella entró en la habitación para ayudarla a vestirse y le indicó que los demás ya estaban en el comedor desayunando. Se dirigió hacia allí muy despacio, estaba muy mareada. Cuando llegó fue recibida por la mirada de disgusto de Lady Catherine.

"Veo que tiene usted un sueño muy pesado, ya casi hemos terminado de desayunar", le dijo mientras le ordenaba a un camarero que le sirviera de todas maneras.

"Lo siento Lady Catherine, creo que la cena de anoche me cayó mal", se disculpó Elizabeth mientras se masajeaba las sienes tratando de aliviar el malestar. _'Maldito licor!'_, pensó y miró a la señorita Anne pero ella no parecía tener ningún efecto adverso después de todo lo que había tomado.

"Debería seguir el ejemplo de mis sobrinos que se levantaron al alba y fueron a dar un paseo a caballo. Es muy saludable levantarse temprano, yo misma nunca duermo más allá de las seis."

'_Se levanta a las 6 y se acuesta casi a las 10. Eso significa que está 18 horas despierta y atormentando a los demás. Con razón Lady Anne toma y sus sobrinos salen disparados con el primer rayo de sol!'_, pensó Elizabeth.

"Por supuesto Lady Catherine tiene usted razón. Aprovechar el día es una de las mejores maneras de honrar a nuestro Creador", agregó el insoportable señor Collins que siguió hablando y hablando hasta que el dolor de cabeza de Elizabeth fue tan agudo que ya no pudo escuchar nada.

Esperaba que pudieran partir temprano pero Lady Catherine y Collins se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre las ventajas de madrugar y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto así que Lizzie se excusó y se dirigió al jardín pensando que el aire fresco la ayudaría a recobrarse.

Estaba dando un paseo por el rosedal cuando vio que alguien se acercaba desde los establos. Era el señor Darcy. El no la había visto aún así que pudo mirarlo con total libertad. Era guapo, sin dudas, hermoso incluso, se atrevía a decir, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, atlético, sus largas piernas resaltaban en sus ajustados pantalones de montar. _'¿Pero qué me pasa? No puedo pensar en él de ese modo'_, se reprochó y quitó la mirada de su cuerpo para dirigirla a su rostro. Sorpresivamente no estaba serio como siempre sino relajado y ¿sonriente?. Debía estar recordando algo porque movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como tratando de descartar un pensamiento, y sonreía. ¿Sonreía?

Entonces él levantó la cabeza y la vio, primero se sorprendió y Lizzie temió que le disgustara verla allí pero su rostro no mostraba disgusto sino todo lo contrario y a medida que se acercaba a ella su sonrisa se fue agrandando hasta convertirse en la sonrisa más linda que Elizabeth había visto en su vida. Lizzie no pudo evitar sonreírle también sin poder quitar los ojos de él hasta que una ráfaga de imágenes y frases invadió su cerebro: _una botella de licor… un hombre al piano… 'No sabía que tocaba'… un ceño fruncido… una caricia… una sonrisa… 'Debería sonreír más a menudo'… 'La señorita Bingley no me interesa'… 'morena, delgada, ojos marrones, inteligente y atrevida'… 'la próxima vez que la vea debe sonreírle'… un beso en la mano… 'Dulces sueños'… esa sonrisa…_

"Oh!", exclamó Lizzie y se tapó la boca con la mano mientras sentía el calor subiéndole por las mejillas. Ahora lo recordaba todo y lo peor era que el señor Darcy parecía haberse dado cuenta porque no dejaba de sonreírle y le había tomado. "¿Qué hace señor Darcy?", le preguntó espantada.

"Pero usted me dijo que le tenía que sonreír cuando la encontrara", le respondió él atrevidamente y sin dejar de mirarla le levantó la mano y se la besó y Lizzie se sintió flaquear.

'_morena, delgada, ojos marrones, inteligente y atrevida', _recordó.

"¿Yo?", preguntó casi con una mezcla de asombro y temor. Darcy la miró significativamente y sonrió. "Oh…"

Luego aceptó el brazo que él le ofrecía y se dejó conducir a otro sector del jardín pensando que tal vez valía la pena descubrir al hombre detrás de la sonrisa.


	3. ¿Amigos?

**Lizzie y Darcy se hacen amigos durante el baile en Meryton pero… ¿perdurará esa amistad o se transformará en algo más? ¿Pueden un hombre y una mujer ser amigos en realidad?**

**Amigos**

Caroline estaba particularmente insistente esa noche y Darcy particularmente impaciente como para soportar las miraditas, las alabanzas y los roces supuestamente inadvertidos que le propinaba la señorita Bingley constantemente. _'Y pensar que me escapé de la ciudad para evitar justamente esto'_, pensaba Darcy con amargura mientras hacía lo posible para mantenerse lejos de Caroline a quien el movimiento del coche que los llevaba al salón de Meryton parecía empujarla inevitablemente hacia él. _'Nunca pensé que me agradaría tanto llegar a un baile de pueblo'_, se dijo Darcy mientras bajaba del coche, libre por fin de los avances de la dama.

Cuando entraron al salón todos los asistentes se volvieron a verlos, obviamente, no sólo eran la novedad del pueblo sino que además eran personas distinguidas y elegantes y, más importante aún, había entre ellos dos hombres jóvenes, solteros y ricos, ¿qué más podían desear las madres de la región?. Darcy tomó aire, puso su mejor cara de póker y se preparó para _soportar_ (de ninguna manera diría _disfrutar_) la noche. Para lograrlo debía circular constantemente, así evitaría entablar conversación con nadie y, al mismo tiempo, evitaría a la señorita Bingley. Lo primero lo logró con facilidad, en lo segundo fracasó estrepitosamente.

"Esto es espantoso señor Darcy, no sé como vamos a soportarlo. Definitivamente no hay nadie aquí con quien podría bailar, excepto mi hermano, mi cuñado y usted, por supuesto, y presumo que usted tampoco encontrará una pareja digna de su distinguida persona. Doy gracias al cielo de que nos tengamos el uno al otro", le dijo la señorita Bingley acercándose demasiado para su gusto y moviendo tanto las pestañas que Darcy se preguntó si tendría alguna alergia.

Justo en ese momento se acercó la enésima familia a presentar sus respetos, los Bennet en este caso, con tres de sus cinco (cinco!) hijas. La mayor era bastante linda, alta y rubia, una belleza clásica, y Darcy pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de la señorita Bingley pero Charles se le adelantó y la invitó a bailar enseguida. Dirigió entonces la atención hacia su hermana, la señorita Elizabeth, que no era tan bella pero al menos no se llamaba Caroline. Bailaron en silencio unos minutos sin prestarse demasiada atención hasta que Darcy se dio cuenta de que eso no era muy educado y se dispuso a hablarle pero, para su sorpresa, descubrió que la atención de su compañera de baile estaba en otro lado, más precisamente en la pareja que formaban la señorita Jane Bennet y Charles Bingley, a quienes miraba con una expresión algo burlona.

"¿Puedo preguntarle qué le causa gracia señorita Elizabeth?", le preguntó intrigado.

"Oh… lo siento. Pensaba en el pobre señor Bingley."

"¿Por qué pobre?"

"Porque conociendo a mi madre lo que ella ve no es un simple baile entre su amigo y mi hermana sino el primer paso hacia un casamiento seguro", contestó ella riendo. A Darcy le asombró la respuesta por su franqueza pero, extrañamente, no le molestó sino que la encontró refrescante.

"¿Le parece que debería advertirle?", preguntó él siguiéndole el juego.

"No creo que haga falta todavía pero si el señor Bingley la invita a bailar una vez más puede que sea necesario", contestó Elizabeth complacida por la respuesta de Darcy.

"Y dígame, sólo para estar preparado ¿acaso su madre espera un resultado similar para nosotros?" Darcy se asombró de su propio atrevimiento y se alegró cuando Elizabeth le respondió en el mismo tono juguetón.

"Oh no, puede usted estar tranquilo. Mi madre no tiene expectativas tan altas para mi."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque todo el mundo sabe que Jane es la más bella de la región y mamá piensa que _ella_ está destinada a casarse muy bien."

"Pero seguramente su madre sabe que Bingley vale menos que yo", dijo Darcy dando a entender que había escuchado los comentaros sobre sus diez mil libras al año que recorrían el salón desde que habían entrado.

"Entonces me parece que por una vez tengo que agradecer la poca fe que mi madre tiene en mis posibilidades de conseguir un matrimonio ventajoso porque sólo así podré disfrutar de este baile en paz", le dijo Elizabeth con un guiño y a Darcy le fascinó su actitud.

"Y entonces yo tendré que agradecer que nadie sepa que en realidad no son diez mil libras al año sino veinte", replicó Darcy en un tono muy bajo, sólo para sus oídos.

"¿Veinte mil?", preguntó Elizabeth genuinamente asombrada.

"En un mal año", aseguró Darcy pavoneándose un poco, pero sólo en broma.

"¿Está tratando de impresionarme?", le preguntó ella después de unos momentos mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No realmente pero… ¿lo logré?"

"No realmente. Los que me conocen saben que no me casaría sin amor ni por treinta mil al año"

"¿Dónde ha estado usted toda mi vida? Es la mujer que he estaba buscando. Por favor cásese conmigo!", le dijo con una mirada suplicante que le provocó una carcajada.

"Shhh señor Darcy! No lo diga en voz muy alta o mi madre podría obligarlo a cumplir." Darcy sonrió ante su respuesta y Lizzie pensó que se veía muy apuesto en ese momento.

Cuando la música llegó a su fin Lizzie y Darcy se separaron con algo de pesar. Él pensando que el viaje a Hertfordshire podía no ser tan aburrido después de todo y ella pensando que si el caballero sonriera más a menudo, nadie se acordaría de sus veinte mil al año.

…

De ese primer encuentro surgió una inesperada amistad que se consolidó durante la estadía de Jane y Elizabeth en Netherfield a causa de la enfermedad de la mayor de las Bennet. En los pocos días que Lizzie pasó allí, ella y Darcy establecieron una especie de rutina. Por la mañana Lizzie bajaba a desayunar con sus anfitriones y mantenía con el señor Darcy conversaciones memorables que muchas veces terminaban en acaloradas discusiones. Esto divertía enormemente a Bingley y aburría a Caroline, que cada vez soportaba menos la impertinencia de "Eliza", aunque en el fondo se alegraba porque suponía que la impertinencia de Elizabeth la hacía quedar muy mal a los ojos de Darcy. Después del desayuno Lizzie subía al cuarto de Jane y pasaba con ella toda la mañana mientras Darcy salía a cabalgar con Bingley o solo. Elizabeth almorzaba con Jane en la habitación y bajaba cuando ésta se dormía, aprovechando que los demás ocupantes de la casa también se retiraban a descansar hasta la hora del té, todos menos el señor Darcy que tampoco era aficionado a las siestas. En su primera tarde en Netherfield se encontraron de casualidad en la biblioteca y tuvieron una conversación tan amena que repitieron la reunión todas las tardes siguientes, aunque siguieron diciéndose a si mismos que cada uno de esos encuentros era pura casualidad. En esas ocasiones Elizabeth podía olvidar su situación supuestamente inferior en la vida, tanto por el hecho de ser mujer como por no tener fortuna ni conexiones, porque Darcy la trataba como una igual. Mientras, él maldecía la convención que indicaba que un hombre y una mujer no podían ser amigos, porque realmente sentía que esa muchacha de ojos preciosos y mente despierta podía llegar a ser la mejor amistad de su vida.

Durante esos días Lizzie encontró otra afición, la de observar los vanos intentos de la señorita Bingley por atraer la atención del señor Darcy, y tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no reír a carcajadas con las caras que ponía el caballero ante cada nuevo elogio de Caroline sobre su inteligencia, su bondad infinita, su buen juicio y sensatez, su dedicación hacia la señorita Georgiana, su buen gusto y hasta la perfección de su escritura. A veces le daba vergüenza ajena y un poco de lástima que el desinterés del señor Darcy fuera tan evidente para todos menos para la señorita Bingley que no veía, o no quería ver, que su sueño de convertirse en la señora de Pemberley jamás se harían realidad. Pero a la siguiente vez que la escuchaba llamarla _'señorita Eliza'_, o cuando le criticaba solapadamente la manera de vestirse, hablar y caminar, Lizzie olvidaba por completo la compasión.

"Entonces se van mañana", comentó Darcy.

"Sí, Jane está lo bastante bien como para resistir el viaje a casa y además ya los hemos importunado demasiado."

"Mi no me ha importunado para nada!", la respuesta de Darcy fue tan rápida y contundente que Lizzie lo miró con asombro. "Es decir… yo también soy un huésped en esta casa así que no podrían haberme importunado a mi… en todo caso a los Bingley o… Bah, usted entiende", balbuceó.

"Ciertamente importunamos a por lo menos _una _integrante de la familia Bingley", dijo Lizzie.

"Definitivamente", coincidió Darcy.

"Voy a extrañar nuestras conversaciones aquí en la biblioteca", dijo él con un tono y una mirada que hicieron que, por primera vez, Elizabeth se sintiera algo incómoda estando a solas con él.

"Yo también. Usted es la primera persona además de mi padre con quien he podido hablar con tanta franqueza y de tantos temas. Más que con mi padre, en realidad, por que… bueno… él es mi padre", rió Lizzie y Darcy rió también y Lizzie pensó que mejor sería que dejara de sonreír porque se veía increíblemente apuesto cuando lo hacía. "Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos señor Darcy", agregó tratando de marcar distancia, más por ella misma que por él.

"Seguro señorita Elizabeth… seguiremos siendo amigos", respondió él sintiéndose desilusionado pero haciendo lo posible por disimularlo.

…

La noche del baile de Netherfield Darcy estaba nervioso, primero porque las fiestas seguían sin gustarle demasiado, segundo porque la señorita Bingley le había _prometido_ deslumbrarlo con su atuendo y tercero por Elizabeth, no habían vuelto a verse luego de que ella y Jane abandonaran Netherfield y Darcy temía que Lizzie no se sintiera tan cómodo con él después de esa última tarde en la biblioteca cuando su voz y su rostro habían dejado entrever el cambio en sus sentimientos hacia ella. Porque Darcy ya no podía, ni quería, negar que la muchacha le interesaba como mucho más que una amiga.

En lugar de esperar en el hall con Charles y Caroline (que ciertamente tenía un atuendo deslumbrante… por lo pretencioso), Darcy prefirió estar un poco alejado pero en posición como para poder ver la entrada de los Bennet, quería ver con qué animo aparecía Elizabeth para así saber cómo comportarse con ella. Cuando la vio entrar se le cortó la respiración, estaba más linda que nunca con un precioso vestido blanco y unas pequeñas flores en el cabello como único adorno y no era que necesitara nada más, su belleza natural parecía iluminar por entero el salón. Le pareció notar cierta desilusión en ella cuando descubrió que sólo los Bingley estaban ahí para recibirlos y luego la siguió con la vista mientras ella recorría el salón con la mirada expectante, como buscando a alguien. _'¿Me estará buscando a mi?'_, pensó. La respuesta la tuvo cuando finalmente se acercó a ella y Lizzie lo recompensó con su maravillosa sonrisa.

"Ahí está señor Darcy!", exclamó ella, aparentemente feliz de verlo.

"¿Me estaba buscando señorita Elizabeth?", preguntó él tratando de ocultar la alegría que sentía en ese momento. _'Me estaba buscando a mi!'_

"Es que hay tanta gente en el salón que temí que estuviera escondido por ahí y que no tendríamos el placer de verlo en toda la noche."

'_¿Tendríamos o tendrías?'_, pensó él.

"Puedo ser algo huraño pero definitivamente no soy maleducado ni cobarde. Y ya que estamos en un baile… ¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza?"

"Oh, lo siento señor Darcy pero lamentablemente ya he prometido los dos primeros bailes a…"

"¿A quién?", preguntó él con una indignación desmedida y Lizzie lo miró asombrada.

"A mi", respondió alguien detrás de él pero cuando Darcy se dio vuelta no vio a nadie hasta que bajó la vista y se encontró con un hombrecito oscuro y ridículo que pareció encogerse ante la mirada del señor de Pemberley.

"¿Y usted es…?"

"Es el señor Collins, el primo de mi padre. Está quedándose en Longbourn por el momento", intervino Lizzie. "Señor Collins, le presento al señor Darcy de Derby…"

"¿El sobrino de mi patrona Lady Catherine de Bourgh? Oh… qué gran honor señor. No tenía idea de que se encontraba en Hertfordshire! Permítame decirle que su tía…", mientras Collins hablaba Darcy miraba con desesperación a Lizzie suplicándole que lo salvara hasta que ella no hizo nada para aliviar su padecimiento hasta que la música indicó que el baile estaba a punto de comenzar. Si ella tenía que soportar a Collins por dos piezas completas, seguramente Darcy podía aguantar unos minutos de conversación con él.

"El señor Collins es un gran bailarín", le dijo Darcy tratando de contener la risa cuando por fin ellos pudieron bailar.

"Al menos mi padecimiento sirvió para algo. Me alegra que se haya divertido… amigo", respondió ella con ironía.

"Oh sí, me divertí mucho… amiga."

Lizzie estaba anonadada por la reacción de Darcy pero su chance de vengarse no tardó en llegar porque cuando terminaron de bailar y él la acompañó a tomar un trago vieron que la señorita Bingley se acercaba decidida a ellos, seguramente con la intención de reclamar su baile con el señor Darcy.

"Baile conmigo otra vez señorita Elizabeth", le suplicó.

"Lo siento pero no podemos bailar tres veces seguidas, seríamos el comentario de todos los invitados!", dijo ella con fingida preocupación. "Además no me parece muy galante de su parte, la pobre no quiere bailar con nadie más que los de su propio grupo y sospecho que con uno de ellos en particular. ¿Supongo que usted no sería capaz de privar a la dama del placer de su compañía, verdad?", agregó mientras movía sus pestañas del mismo modo que hacía Caroline.

"Por favor!", le rogó pero Lizzie tenía sed de revancha.

"Mire, aquí está la señorita Bingley!", exclamó en cuanto Caroline estuvo cerca. "El señor Darcy la estuvo buscando ¿dónde estaba usted? En fin, aquí está… todo suyo. Pero apúrense, la música está por empezar", les dijo mientras los empujaba hacia la pista.

"Gracias… por nada _amiga_", le susurró Darcy enojado antes de alejarse.

"Para qué están los amigos sino!", le respondió ella con un guiño.

…

El día después del baile Charles no podía dejar de pensar en su ángel por lo que decidió ir a Longbourn a visitar a los Bennet y ver cómo se encontraban y le pidió a Darcy que lo acompañara. Él trató de convencerlo de que no era muy apropiado que visitara a la muchacha tan sólo unas horas después de haberse despedido pero Bingley no estaba dispuesto a dejarse convencer y le dijo que si no lo acompañaba iría solo así que Darcy finalmente accedió. Su mente decía que era mejor que ayudara a su amigo a mantener la compostura, pero su corazón sabía que en realidad moría de ganas de ver a Elizabeth.

Cuando llegaron los Bennet acababan de levantarse y estaban desayunando en el comedor. Luego de ser anunciados fueron invitados a acompañarlos y cuando entraron vieron a la familia tan callada y seria que Darcy le dirigió a Charles una intensa mirada que decía 'Te lo dije!'

"Señor Bennet, lamento muchísimo haberlos importunado. Sólo queríamos saber cómo se encontraban. Volveremos otro día", se disculpó Bingley mientras él y Darcy retrocedían dispuestos a retirarse.

"No diga eso señor Bingley, son ustedes muy bienvenidos", se apresuró a decir la señora Bennet. "Véngase, siéntese aquí, al lado de Jane y usted señor Darcy puede ocupar el lugar del señor Collins mientras él habla con Elizabeth."

"Pero el señor Bingley y el señor Darcy acaban de llegar y sería muy descortés irnos ahora. Seguramente lo del señor Collins puede esperar", dijo Elizabeth mirando con expectación a su padre que en lugar de ayudarla se escondió detrás del periódico.

"Tonterías, los señores ya son como de la familia y no se va a ofender en lo más mínimo ¿verdad señor Bingley? Además el señor Collins _no puede esperar_. Vamos niña, levántate de una vez, pueden hablar en el jardín."

Harta de la tozudez de su hija la señor Bennet tomó a Lizzie del brazo obligándola a pararse. Ella se levantó muy a su pesar y caminó hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies como si le pesaran una tonelada, cuando se cruzó con Darcy lo miró con ojos suplicantes mientras decía:

"Pero estoy segura de que los señores Bingley y Darcy tienen otras visitas que hacer y no podrán quedarse mucho tiempo. Me gustaría aprovechar para agradecerles por el baile de ayer…"

"No se preocupe señorita Elizabeth. Vaya y hable con el señor Collins, nosotros podemos esperar. Para que están los amigos sino", le respondió Darcy con una sonrisa malévola, insensible a sus ruegos.

"Por favor, por favor, por lo que más quiera!", le pidió Lizzie en voz muy baja pero Darcy en lugar de ayudarla sostuvo la puerta para que ella y Collins salieran.

Una vez que se hubieron marchado se quedaron todos sentados a la mesa en silencio hasta que Lydia y Kitty no aguantaron más y se pegaron contra la ventana tratando de ver qué pasaba afuera. Pocos segundos después las siguieron Mary y la señora Bennet y por último Jane seguida por Bingley que no pudo con su curiosidad.

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó Charles.

"El señor Collins le está proponiendo matrimonio a Elizabeth", dijo el señor Bennet sin levantar la vista del periódico.

"¿Qué?!", gritó Darcy mientras se levantaba de un salto para mirar por la ventana también. Cuando vio a Elizabeth sentada en un banco del jardín y a Collins parado delante de ella hablándole con pasión, se sintió morir. "Señor Bennet seguro usted no lo puede permitir… ¿no?"

"¿Por qué no señor Darcy? El señor Collins es un gran partido para Lizzie y así Longbourn seguiría perteneciendo a la familia", respondió la señora Bennet con cierta indignación.

"Eso ¿por qué no señor Darcy? Si ella lo acepta…", le dijo el señor Bennet mirándolo significativamente.

"Pero ella no puede… no creo que… seguro que ella no… ¿o sí?", balbuceó Darcy espantado ante la idea de que su Elizabeth (sí, su Elizabeth!) aceptara a semejante bufón. _'Ella me pidió que la salvara y no le hice caso. Qué error, qué desdichado error'_, se lamentó. "Señor Bennet, ¿me permite una palabra?"

"Ciertamente", aceptó el señor Bennet y lo condujo a su estudio. Cuando entraron Darcy se dirigió instintivamente a la ventana desde donde se podía ver Lizzie y Collins. "Señor Darcy, lo que sea que quiera decirme dígamelo rápido, me temo que no hay mucho tiempo", le dijo el señor Bennet mientras observaba que el señor Collins se ponía de rodillas frente a su hija.

"¿Me concede su permiso para cortejar a su hija?", preguntó Darcy apurado sin quitar la vista del jardín.

"¿A cuál hija?", le preguntó el señor Bennet que no pudo resistir la tentación del burlarse del pobre hombre.

"Oh señor… a Elizabeth, por supuesto!", ¿tenía que bromear justo en ese momento?

"Se lo concedo. ¿Qué hace todavía aquí? Vaya, rápido! Vaya a salvar a mi Lizzie", lo urgió mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

Darcy salió corriendo y solo aminoró el paso cuando estuvo frente a ellos. Se paró detrás de Elizabeth enfrentando a Collins con su mejor pose de amo y señor de Pemberley.

"Señor Darcy ¿sucede algo?", preguntó Collins desde su incómoda posición con una rodilla en el piso y la mano de Elizabeth entre las suyas. Lizzie, que no lo había visto llegar, se dio vuelta y lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo?", le preguntó mirándolo con intensidad.

"Pues yo estoy… eh… No quisiera ofenderlo señor Darcy pero este no es un buen momento. ¿Podría dejarnos solos?", le preguntó Collins haciendo un gran esfuerzo para enfrentarse al poderoso señor Darcy.

"No, no puedo. Y le voy a pedir que suelte la mano de la señorita Elizabeth en este mismo momento."

"¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber", preguntó Collins extrañamente envalentonado por el enojo.

"¿Usted le pidió permiso al señor Bennet para cortejar a la señorita Elizabeth?"

"¿No?", dudó Collins.

"Pues yo sí así que…", dijo Darcy mirando significativamente la mano de Lizzie que seguía atrapada en las de Collins.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?", preguntó Collins expresando en voz alta lo mismo que se preguntaba Elizabeth en ese momento.

"Antes que usted, evidentemente", fue todo lo que dijo Darcy.

"Pero… pero… No entiendo… ¿Cómo puede ser?", preguntó Collins mirando alternativamente a Darcy y a Elizabeth que tenía la vista fija en el piso. Finalmente, viendo que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta de ellos, entró en la casa demandando ver al señor Bennet.

Darcy dio la vuelta al banco, se paró delante de Elizabeth que, sin levantar la vista, le dijo:

"Señor Darcy, le agradezco sinceramente su intervención pero me temo que no fue lo más sabio. Ahora mismo el señor Collins debe estar hablando con mi padre y se va a descubrir la mentira."

"Elizabeth. Mírame, por favor", le pidió con voz muy suave. Ella se sorprendió al oír su nombre y lo miró con una mezcla de asombro, tristeza y ¿esperanza? "Lo que dije no es mentira, realmente le pedí permiso a tu padre para cortejarte."

"Pero si tenía esa intención ¿por qué no dijo nada cuando entró? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada _a mi_?", preguntó ella algo enojada desviando la vista hacia otro lado.

Darcy se sentó a su lado pero ella seguía sin mirarlo.

"No vine aquí con esa intención, es cierto, pero ver a Collins a punto de proponerte matrimonio me hizo dar cuenta de que yo quería estar en su lugar", le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

Lizzie lo miró por un momento pero enseguida se levantó y se alejó de él, dándole la espalda.

"No juegue conmigo señor Darcy, creí que éramos amigos", le reprochó ella.

"Somos amigos, pero tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos ser algo más", le dijo tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a girar hacia él aunque ella aún se negaba a mirarlo. "¿Qué pasa, tan horrible te parece la idea?"

"Pero los amigos se hablan con franqueza y usted nunca me preguntó mi opinión y ahora el señor Collins me dejó para siempre… ¿Qué voy a hacer?", mientras hablaba Lizzie levantó los ojos para lanzarle una mirada desamparada pero al ver la expresión de sorpresa y espanto de Darcy, no pudo contener la risa.

"Ay Lizzie… qué susto!", exclamó Darcy dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Habla en serio, señor Darcy?", le preguntó Lizzie poniéndose seria.

"Por favor tutéame y dime por mi nombre… Fitzwilliam."

"¿Fitzwilliam?"

"Era el apellido de mi madre", explicó él resignado. "Mi familia me dice William."

"Menos mal!", rió ella. "Entonces… ¿Hablas en serio William?"

"Muy en serio Lizzie. ¿Qué te parece?", le preguntó mientras tomaba las manos de ella entre las suyas.

"Pero si acepto le estaríamos dando la razón a quienes dicen que no existe la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer."

"¿Por qué? Seguiríamos siendo amigos y también seríamos algo más. Sería un tipo diferente de amistad."

"Bueno… supongo que vale la pena intentarlo", le dijo ella después de un rato y su corazón dio un salto cuando vio la expresión de genuina felicidad del rostro de Darcy.

Él se acercó un poco más y se inclinó hacia ella, al parecer con intenciones de besarla, pero la mirada de preocupación de Lizzie lo detuvo.

"¿Demasiado?", le preguntó.

"Demasiado para mis pobres padres que nos están mirando por la ventana", respondió ella entre risas. "Será mejor que entremos", le dijo y tomándole la mano lo condujo hacia la casa pero por la parte de atrás, a través de la despensa.

"¿No era más cerca por allá?", preguntó Darcy confundido.

"Tal vez pero aquí _no hay ventanas_", le respondió ella mirándolo expectante con una ceja levantada y él no la decepcionó.


End file.
